


Onestar

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Warrior Cat One-shots [7]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/M, Kits, LOTS OF KITS, okay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rouge, Clanmate, why not make them both your title?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onestar

With one last glance over your shoulder, you pulled your thin body through the rocks of your den entrance. The mewls of your kits were already staring from the loss of your warmth, but you hadn’t eaten in a few days, and the storm wasn’t getting any better. With a sigh, you faced the snow and wind, hoping to find at least something to eat.

What you never expected, however, was someone else to find your kits. Sure there was a large group of cats who lived on the morelands, but you always avoided their markers and set up your own territory. Still, when you returned, a scrawny pathetic excuse of a vole in your jaws fell into the snow. They were gone, all three of them. Stone, Ice, and Quail were all missing from the den.

Within a heartbeat you were running from the pile of boulders, making your way into the open trying to see if there was something, someone who would be able to give you a clue as to where your kits were.

There was no way they would have left on their own. They are far too small still, barely crawling around as it is.And the cold would make them turn tail anyways even if they had gotten to the den entrance.

The snow was harsh as you pushed your way through the drifts. Wind buffeting you head on, you swore your whiskers were going to fall off. When , in the distance, four large figures could be made out, and they were in the territory you so desperately tried to avoid all this time. Pushing onward, hunger forgotten, you followed the disappearing tracks in the snow.

Walking in the drifts seem to take forever, but it wasn’t long before you found yourself looking down into a hollow. There was obviously large amounts of plant growth around the edges, and a few other felines wading through the snow as well. When a yowl sounded, and you were pushed off your feet. The wind knocked from your body before claws raked against your cheek.

Hissing back, you lashed out, only to get a weak bat in before jaws clamped down on your foreleg. Yowls of pain and anger roared through the air before you found yourself pinned and trying to get away from the attacker. It was hard to breath, and the blood welling from your wounds seemed to freeze instantly.

“Who are you and what are you doing on WindClan territory!?” The voice of the attacker was strong as she yelled above the wind gusting around your forms. As you shifted, the snow around you seemed to get lodged into your fur as you hissed as her.

“Getting my kits back from you - you thieves!” You were angry, what about? The fact they took your kits, the fact you were not able to fight back against this she cat, and the fact you were sure she was going to kill you.

“They - were yours?” Were? Your mind raced and suddenly your limbs filled with the energy to kick up. Push the she cat away. No, they wouldn’t harm them. Surely these cats were cruel enough to harm kits. Weak and hungry kits at that. They posed no threat at all.

“Ice! Quail!” You called running for the bush like barrier. There were still tracks in the snow here, and your eyes began to water. They had to be alright, and the blood trail you left behind went unnoticed by your frantic eyes. “Stone!” You yowled, only seeming to bring attention to you before another figure barreled into you as soon as you came out of the thorny bushes.

“Give them back!” Your frantic voice rang out as you struggled and pushed against the new attacker, you didn’t care about your own safety, only your kits.

Yet another sob rose into the air as you tried to free yourself from the claws of your current attacker. Nearly everything blurred together. Faces of many cats, snow, and the soft sounds of crunching snow under paws.

As you began to black out, you continued to murmur for your kits. Just wanting to be sure they were safe.

 

* * *

 

Kestrelflight pushed her way through the gathered cats. There was an intruder in the camp, and apparently who ever they were was injured. A patrol has just brought back three kits, all of them thin, and each of them devastatingly sick. She wasn’t even sure if she could save the little dears.

“Out of my way, move it, That is my tail!” She grumbled, not liking being pulled away from her supply counting, before finding the specific intruder. With a few blinks she lowered her muzzle, shooing away the others.

“Give me space!” Kestrelflight hissed as she narrowed her eyes and brought her ear to the she-cat’s chest. Listening for a heartbeast. When it hit her. The scent of this she cat was all all over the kits.

“Get her to my den, now!” She yowled, and a few of the warriors hesitated before she demanded it again.

Rushing for her den herself, the medicine cat turned tail to get a nest ready. Onestar had been visiting when the kits were brought in and she had left him to watch the little things. Not that they could even do anything. They were half dead as it was.

“The mother, she is the intruder.” Kestrelflight said in a hurry as she started tearing into the limited moss supplies. If she could she was going to save this she-cat and make sure the kits were going to make it through. The clan had lost a lot of kits this leafbare, and there may be a chance they would stay even if the rogue would not. Onestar seemed to be wanting to help, and Kestrelflight flicked her tail, telling him to leave, so there would be room in her den.

As the she cat was brought in, the medicine cat went right to work drying off her fur, and stopping the bleeding. The kits seemed to be able to smell her and her milk as they mewled gently trying to get out of the small nest she had set them in before.

Even though they were sick, Kestrelflight couldn’t risk letting them get to cold, so she brought them over one by one to their mother while she worked on healing her.

 

* * *

 

Recovery took no longer than a few days. Though the rogue was awake, she wouldn’t take the food Kestrelflight brought in. Instead telling her when the kits were off the herbs, she would eat as well.

“You’re not going to have any mild for them if you keep doing this.” The medicine cat hissed slightly, though sighed. They had this conversation a few times since sunrise already. It was frugal.

 

* * *

 

With a huff you rested your chin on your paws. Watching over your kits as your belly rumbled, angry at the fact you declined another meal. It had been days now, but you still were not going to eat if your own kits weren’t allowed to just yet. It just wouldn’t be fare. With another sigh, you began to give Ice a bath, licking at her fluffy fur. It was about now another presence became aware to you, and you paused, mid lick, to look up at the brown tabby tom before you. Kestrelflight was telling you about the tom who had visited you multiple times since arriving.

“Onestar.” You blinked and stopped cleaning your kit as he dropped a small scrawny rabbit before you.

“You need to eat, [Name].” Onestar commented blinking slowly before you shook your head.

“No, your own cats need to eat, and I need to look after my kits. Thank you, but no thank you.” With these words you began to bathe Ice again. You figured if you could avoid the subject, he would leave. Though it was quite the opposite. The tom was more than relentless as he stood there for a long while. Just waiting for you to acknowledge the fact he was still there. You ended up washing all three of your kits in this time.

“What?” You finally snapped, and he pushed the rabbit closer.

“Your kits are going to want milk and if you keep starving yourself you won’t have any when they are strong enough to feed. So, eat.” He was obviously commanding you, and with a grumble, you promised to eat later. With the words out the tom seemed satisfied before he left.

As soon as Onestar was out of site and into the cold outside, you got up, making way for the rabbit as your kits moved to see what you were doing.

Taking a small bite of the white furred snow hare, you suddenly realized just how hungry you were. Ripping into the animal you finished quickly, leaving very little scrap before returning to your kits.

That very night, Kestrelflight gave you permission to allow the kits to feed again. Onestar was still being obnoxious as he was visiting and bringing food everyday. Even taking the kits out and playing with the rest of the clan. You weren’t too keen on going out there anyways. Too many others. Too many scents. It wasn’t like you to be around so many others, anyways.

About half a moon passed since your kits were well enough to leave, but.. they didn’t want to go. They had their heads filled with so many stories of being a warrior they now would only respond if you called them with the suffix kit after their names. It was obvious you weren’t going to be able to bring them back, and it was their own choice. You were strong in the belief to let them so what they wished.

And so, you ended up leaving as soon as they didn’t need your milk anymore. Kestrelflight, thought stubborn as she was, had become a friend, as well as the actually kind Onestar. The two of them were, you guess, your first real friends, but there were still too many others too keep you around. So as you left, your kits called after you from the thorn barrier that they would visit, and the departure left you with a heavy heart.

That night you sat amongst the rocks of your home, brushing and moving snow from the entrance, and around the other boulders.  The moon had begun to rise when you finally returned to your den, it was much colder than you remembered it being. So as you drifted off to sleep you wondered if it was ight to leave your kits behind.

Being awake was not something you expected, but there were three sets of little paws jumping on you and as you groggily woke up, wondering if it was a dream your kits had been taken by the clan, you blinked as the three came into your site. You would have believed it was a dream too, had you not spotted Onestar by the den entrance.

“What are you all doing here?” You asked getting up and stretching as the kits bounced around your feet. Each of them speaking over one another trying to tell you.

“Well, we wanted to come-”

“and visit you momma!”

“So we asked Onestar-” They were finishing each other’s sentences.

“And they wouldn’t stop asking me.” Onestar chuckled as he walked in farther. “It’s good to see you made it back safely.

“Of course I did.” You said sitting up a bit taller. You were more than capable of getting home from the morelands.

And most nights began to turn out like this. Your kits were getting stronger, and learning how to pounce, even though they were suppose to be in the nursery. And Onestar kept bringing them. It surprised you in the least. Kestrelflight had told you kits weren’t allowed out of camp. So you were shocked Onestar would allow them out of the territory even.

Even still as Newleaf began to pull into full swing, it was no surprise when he came to visit alone. Greeting the WindClan leader, you stood from your place outside of the den. He was more than happy as he trotted a bit faster towards you as well.

“I have bad and good news…” Onestar reported as you sighed.

“Let’s hear the bad news first.” you mewed.

“Well,” Onestar sat. “the clan is beginning to notice I’m not getting enough sleep. They are getting suspicious of me coming out of camp. I’m not going to be able to come out here much anymore.” With a soft mew you nuzzled the tom and sat next to him, coiling your tail with his own, before Onestar went quiet.

“It’s alright. You have your clan to look after.” You said as you looked up with him, to the stars. What was is Kestrelflight called them…

“So how about the good news…?” you prompted before feeling Onestar nod.

“Ice, Stone, and Quail all became apprentices.” He reported and you smiled rubbing against him with a loud purr.

“You’ll have to tell them how proud I am of them.” Though you knew it meant they wouldn’t be visiting much anymore.

“Quail caught her first mouse today, and she wanted to bring it all the way out here for you, but ended up eating it herself.” Onestar chuckled while you sighed softly in content.

“She would eat her own tail if it weren’t attacked to her.” You mused remembering when she got into Kestrelflight's herbs once.

Onestar chuckled in agreement, and he stayed until dawn. Considering the both of you had fallen asleep under the stars.

Onestar’s visits may have stopped, but you knew you would have to see him again. Though it was a hard decious. You sat in your nest, prodding your stomach lightly, and sighed. It was definite at the point. You knew you were now expecting his kits. You purred though. You were going to keep this litter no matter what. The clan may have gotten your last, but the clan gave you this one.

After your kits were born, you left once more to hunt. They were old enough that you trusted them to stay around the den, and as you approached home, a plump squirrel in your jaws, the smell of someone else came to you.

Eyes wide you feared someone may have taken your ktis, again, and you rusted to the den, leaving the squirrel behind for now. You noticed a familiar face, one of the WindClan warriors who you first encountered, and barreled her over much like she did to you.

“I stay off your territory! You have no right trespassing in my own!” You yowled, and flicked your tail frantically, giving the kits the signal to get back inside.

There was a lot of hissing and spitting in your verbal war with the cats but they eventually left. You hoped, just hoped, they hadn’t recognized the pelts of two of your four kits. They looked just like Onestar, but with your own eyes.

Though it wasn’t three sunrises later when an all too familiar smell came to your den. The kits were still inside, and you blinked, looking up to Onestar who jumped down into your little cove like area of the boulders.

“A patrol told me you have another litter.” You weren’t sure what he thought of it, but you weren’t expecting him to nuzzle into your. rubbing his cheek to your own.

“Yeah, what of it?” You asked casually, as Onestar purred.

“Come.. join WindClan. You can live there, with me, the kits, and your other kits… All of us together. Icepaw, Quailpaw, and Stonepaw all miss you very much… I miss you… [Name].” Onestar said as he blinked slowly. You had begun to consider him your mate, but you never brought it up to the male.

“I already told them, the clan, that we are mates… Please come back with me…” He pleaded before a small sound came from behind you.

“Momma… Is… Is this pappa?” One of the kits, the tom who looked like Onestar was drowsily walking out of the den.

“You said I look like pappa…” He said as he slowly stumbled out into the open. With a smile, you nodded.

“Yes… it is…” You said softly and ushered Onestar to meet his son. The two had a brief time alone before the other three all ran out, giggling and wanting to know what was going on.

It was now, you realized you weren’t going to be able to keep these four away from the clan. They had clan blood. It was apart of them.

“Come on,” You swished your tail. “Let’s all go home.”

“You mean,” Onestar looked to you with wide eyes before you nodded.

“Yes, we are going to join WindClan.” You announced and the four kits blinked in amazement. You had told them not the day before you weren’t ever going back…

“But momma-” One of your daughters pipped up. “I thought you said we weren’t going to ever go.”

“Oh, you know me, always changing my mind.” You chuckled and picked her up by the scruff, while Onestar grabbed his daughter who looked like him. The two toms would want to walk anyways.

It was awkward for you to transition into the clan. Though it all worked out. You became an apprentice yourself, though waited for your second litter to be old enough first. You wanted to train and learn with your kits. So when the time became right, you and the four of them all became warriors.

The clan would always know you weren’t born into it’s walls, but it didn’t matter since you finally found a place to really fit in.


End file.
